DRIFT
by shixen
Summary: Naruto has returned to Japan were street racing is making it big in the underground. But who is this Nine tails? Where did she go? Is she even a she?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Numerical Analysis**

**Greetings oh wonderous readers and welcome to the first chapter of DRIFT**

**A cross over of sorts between Tokyo Drift and Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Naru-chan would be cute and sexy and Ukeish and have his own personal Harem Of pretty Much EVERY MALE NARUTO CHARACTER and Sakura would be bashed over and over and over and over and over and over and over and wouldn't be killed simply for the fact that we would have no one to bash. BUT seen as how none of this happens I clearly don't own Naruto. As for Tokyo Drift? Well I don't want it any way.**

**Warnings: Rated M for Swearing, Possible Violence, Possible Yaoi lemons and for any grammar and spelling mistakes that may occur, I do not have a Beta**

Naruto weaved artfully through the bustling crowds of the Tokyo airport, with skill that belied his European appearance.

"Naruto!" a voice called from amongst the crowd,

The blond teenager spun around, his shoulder length golden locks fluttering gently around his face causing many women to swoon and many men to stare. "Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed happily,

He rushed over and hugged a middle aged man with dark skin and a scar across his nose, the man smiled and hugged him back, "Welcome back Naruto," Iruka said

"It's good to be back Iruka, wait till you see my new baby!" Naruto replied. Iruka frowned

"You're not aloud cars anymore Naruto, I thought Sarutobi had made that perfectly clear!" he cried, clearly distressed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, It's my new Kawasaki bike Iruka" Naruto placated to the upset man. Iruka sighed in Relief, "okay let's just get your luggage and go back to the apartment yeah?" Naruto nodded and they made their way.

Sasuke sat bored out of his mind at his usual lunch table, around him sat his racing gang his grudgingly admitted friends; Shikamaru the lazy genius, Shino the quiet bug lover, Ino the fashion obsessed popular girl, Chaoji the food obsessed boyfriend of Ino, Kiba the loud dog lover, Sai the extremely obsessed weirdo, Hinata the shy rich girl, Neji the overprotective cousin of Hinata, TenTen the weapon obsessed girl, Lee the youth obsessed spandex wearer and Sakura the ugly flat chested fan girl that nobody really liked but whose parents were friends with ino's parents, the thing that truly brought them together however was the love of street racing, they were all part of a racing gang they called the rookies, seen as they were all only a few years into the sport. At the table next to him sat his brother and his gang known as the Akatsuki, in the gang were Itachi, his brother, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Tobi. He overheard Deidara talking about something that immediately perked his interest and made him instantly tell his friends to be quiet.

"So Every one knows about that famous racer from Naha right? The first one to drift in Japan, what was her name? Nine tails or something right? Well I heard from my sources that she moved to France cuz something big happened in the underground and a lot of shit hit the fan. So she moved to France and her gang, Bijuu, they were called, all gave up their gang names and disbanded, and what I heard is, that Gaara kid, the one with bodacious sister and the makeup wearing brother, well he used to be part of the gang, and his name, Shukaku the Ichibi, in the gang he was the first rider, he'd scope out the race and who's in it and report to Nine tails who was gang leader."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow, Deidara sniffed,

"well what I thought is that we should approach Gaara see if he knows were Nine tails is and he can convince her to come back" he replied.

Sasuke turned back to his gang,

"Who's in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language, Poor Grammar, Bad Spelling, Sakura Bashing.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME. . NARUTO. ME. NO. OWN. TOKYO DRIFT.**

**Many thanks to narutolover15, thatMizukifreak and ScOrPiA pOiSoN for reviewing my fail story and giving it good reviews!**

***dances around scattering Naruto plushies in the air***

**ONWARDS MY PLOT BUNNIES AND CREATE SOMETHING GOOD!**

Naruto was clad in short orange boxers as he danced around his room, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he mumbled along the words to starstylers.

"Come on! Baby I want to party! Come on right to the dance floor! I wanna swing the day off! And every bodies movin' so come on keep on groovin', so if you want to party. Come one and move your body!"

The bass from his stereo pounded through out the room.

"Naruto! Turn the damn music off and get ready for school! You are not going to be late on your first day!" Iruka screamed up the stairs. Naruto quickly turned off his music and turned to his pet fox Akira, he made a crackling noise like an intercom,

"Attention all Vulpine we are officially grounded on death con 1, Iruka is experiencing male PMS so be aware at all times. Over." He stared at Akira who stared back at him with a 'WTF!' expression on his face, the fox slowly backed away from its owner and Naruto started giggling.

He washed his toothbrush in the bathroom leading off from his bedroom and went over to his drawers; he started to hum as he searched for something to wear. Grinning he pulled out some tight, red skinny jeans and a black shirt that looks like it had its sleeves torn off and replaced with long fishnet sleeves. The shirt looked like it had 'Zetsubou' (despair) tagged all over it. He pulled the clothes on and ran a brush through his hair; it fell in gentle spikes down over his shoulders to just below his collarbone. He picked Akira up off the floor and placed him gently on top of his head. He walked quickly down the stairs from his attic like room and made his way to the kitchen where Iruka was sitting drinking coffee,

"Morning Ruka!" Naruto beamed happily,

Iruka looked up and stared at the boy standing in front of him or more specifically the fox perched happily on his head.

"You don't seriously think you can get away with taking a fox to school do you?" he questioned, Naruto snorted.

"Oh please Iruka, Old lady Tsunade was telling me the other day about a boy who takes his dog to school everyday, don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes this time." He replied cheerfully, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"I better get going or I'm gonna be late. Bye Iruka!" the blond cried cheerfully while scooping up his bag and running out the door. Iruka sighed.

"Why does he always have to look so damn rapable?" he murmured gently while banging his head against the table.

Naruto rushed out the door throwing his bag over his shoulder, putting Akira gently down his shirt with the foxes head resting against his chest, pulling on his helmet and pulling his bikes keys out of his back pocket all simultaneously. He pushed the key into the ignition and listened as the engine roared to life, He pulled out of the slot between Irukas cars where he had parked it and roared down the road to his new high school.

He pulled into the high schools car park, put the bike in park and pulled the key out of the ignition. Akira stuck his head out of the neck of Narutos shirt, and Naruto walked to the administration office with his helmet tucked under his arm.

He walked up to the desk of the principals secretary and greeted her cheerfully,

"Hey Shizune!" he said excitedly, Shizune looked up and smiled,

"Hi Naruto go right in, Tsunade has been expecting you." she said gently, Naruto saluted her with two of his fingers and walked into the office.

"HEY BAA-CHAN!" WHAM! Naruto called and was greeted with a book in his face,

"Dammit brat I am not old!" she yelled at him, he snorted and hugged the well assented woman

"So let's get this over with then" Naruto stated calmly, Tsunade nodded and stood up,

"Let me show you to your locker and your first class." She replied.

Five minutes later showed Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune standing of a classroom, having already deposited his bike helmet in his locker,

"Alright brat this is your class, make some friends, stay out of trouble, don't do anything to give me more paperwork" Tsunade told Naruto while handing a slip of paper with his schedule on it.

"You got it old hag" was his cheerful reply.

Inside the classroom Kakashi was explaining to his class about an expected new student before being cut off by an angry yell.

"I AM NOT OLD!"

The door was burst open and a multi-coloured blur flew through the room and into the wall on the other side.

"Tsunade he may be your godson but he is still a student and you can't just go around throwing students through doors" came Shizunes shocked voice.

The blur started to move before sitting up and yelling

"Ha! You may be able to fool others but you can't fool me you old hag, you may look 23 but I know your 57. And now you have to file the paperwork for a new door including the reason the last one was broken so shame!" Naruto yelled from his place on the floor, he was answered with an enraged scream and stomping footsteps moving in the direction of the administration office.

He stood up off the floor and dusted himself off before turning and facing the rest of the class, his fox crawling out of his shirt and onto his head.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Namikaze."


End file.
